


Delivery

by seekergeek



Series: Companion 'verse [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Pre-Slash, Valdemar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's eyes widened and he stepped back a pace. "Now? She's going to give birth <i>now</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

John had just finished teaching his last Equitation class for the day and was chatting with Rodney as he put things away when Atlantis came up and nudged him in the shoulder. _John_, she said, sounding strained, _it's time_.

He swung around and looked at her. A light sheen of sweat covered her and her head dropped as she pawed at the ground restlessly. "Oh," he said, adrenaline surging through him suddenly.

"John? Is Atlantis alright? She's looking a little weird," Rodney said from behind him.

John looked over his shoulder to Rodney as he reached out and laid a gentle hand on Atlantis' neck. "She's gone into labor. I've got to go with her to the foaling stable."

Rodney's eyes widened and he stepped back a pace. "Now? She's going to give birth _now_?"

"Well, not right this very second, but yeah, soon," John replied. He paused a moment as a thought occurred to him and then continued, "Finish putting Cadman's tack up and follow us. This is your last class of the day, right? You're gonna need to know how to assist Cadman when she decides to have a foal at some point, so you might as well come along and learn now."

Rodney's eyes got bigger. "Come with you?" he squeaked. His eyes darted around and his hands fidgeted nervously. "Do I have to? Blood makes me nauseous! Shouldn't one of the Healers or, or the Queen's Own do something like that?"

John leveled a look at him. "Rodney."

Rodney's hands leaped into full flutter. "I'd be terrible at helping Companions give birth! It's, it's all squishy and ooky and coming out of embarrassing places! I, I can't be all reassuring and stuff when all that is happening!"

Cadman came up and nudged Rodney from behind. He whirled around to stare at her goggle-eyed and she gave him a significant look. Rodney flailed at her going, "You can't possibly be serious! Wouldn't you prefer somebody with Empathy or, or a woman? Somebody that understands all that, that female stuff?"

Cadman shook her head vigorously and gave Rodney a shove in John's direction. "But..." Rodney protested as he stumbled into John. She looked very intently at him and whatever she said made Rodney's head and shoulders droop.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it," he muttered in resignation. "But don't start whining at me during your delivery when you find out just what a bad idea it was to have me help you."

Atlantis gave a faintly amused nicker and adjusted her stance so that she was stretched out. John rubbed her again and murmured, "Come on, lets get you settled in the foaling barn. You'll be more comfortable there."

_Right now, comfortable is a relative term_, she replied tartly as she started toward the barn.

"Come on, Rodney," John said, patting Rodney on the shoulder before he followed after her. Rodney muttered unhappily under his breath, but quickly put up Cadman's equipment and trotted after them.

Once John had gotten Atlantis set up with fresh straw and some water in the foaling barn, he checked her over briefly to see if she was in any undue distress. _You okay, sweetheart?_ he asked her as he ran a hand over her side.

She turned her head toward him and said impatiently, _I'm in labor and uncomfortable, what do you think?_

John grinned a little at her as he tied the hair of her tail up out of the way. _Well that's what happens when you fool around_, he thought at her teasingly. _Sometimes you get pregnant and then the baby's gotta come out._

Atlantis rolled her eyes at him. _I'll have to remember that next time._

He gave her flank a final pat and smirked. _See that you do_.

Assured of her state of health, John backed away from her and pulled a reluctant Rodney down onto a stool before pulling up another to begin the wait. Atlantis paced around, huffing occasionally in discomfort.

"So, now what?" Rodney asked, nervously rubbing his hands together and eying Atlantis as if he were afraid she'd explode.

"We wait," John replied calmly. "It takes some time for the foal to work its way into the birth canal."

"Wait?!" Rodney spluttered and waved his arms at John demandingly. "What do you mean, wait? I thought you said she was going to give birth soon!"

John rolled his eyes at him and adjusted himself on the stool to make himself more comfortable. "Well, seeing as how she's been pregnant for the last eleven months, within the next several hours _is_ soon, Rodney."

"Wonderful," Rodney muttered, crossing his arms and slumping on the stool. "So, how long do we have to wait, then?"

John shrugged. "Could be two, three hours. Or it could be eight to twelve. We'll just have to be patient."

Rodney gave him a dismayed look. "But we'll miss dinner!"

John smirked at him. "Well, then do something about that. You're the biggest loudmouth of all the Heralds, give somebody a shout out to bring us down some dinner with that big old brain of yours."

Rodney shuddered at the suggestion. "Um, that seems a little too personal. Besides which, I don't know who to ask."

John's eyebrows tilted up into his hair in surprise. He hadn't realized that being such a strong Mindspeaker bothered Rodney. "It's not _that_ personal."

"Well, it feels that way," Rodney countered peevishly, rubbing his arms with his hands uncomfortably. "It's, it's...intimate. A lot more than talking to somebody."

_He has a small hint of Empathy_, Atlantis volunteered as she lowered herself down to lie on the straw. _ And he has come late to his Gifts. The intimacy of mind to mind contact is bound to be disconcerting to him._

_Oh_. John replied, surprised. He'd never thought of it like that. Just about everyone he knew had come into their Gifts when they were in their teens, if not earlier. He turned his regard back to Rodney. "Well, how about you just give a shout out to somebody you'd feel comfortable talking to normally? You don't have to ask somebody you don't know. Even if they can't bring down some food, they can pass along a message."

Rodney frowned in thought. "Well...I could Speak to the Dean, I suppose. I'm used to talking to him mind to mind the most because of class."

John clapped him on the shoulder with his hand. "There ya go! See? Problem solved. And if you could have him pass on to the Queen that I won't be at Court tonight, I'd appreciate it. Normally I'd have Atlantis pass along the message to her Companion, but she's kind of busy right now."

Atlantis snorted at him and got back up onto her feet to pace around some more as Rodney looked off into the distance for a minute. He then blinked and was back with John. "Daniel says that the Queen wishes Atlantis a quick and easy delivery and that he'll have a page sent down here with food when dinner is ready."

"Cool. We're set then," John replied and leaned back to rest his shoulders against the wall behind him. Rodney grumbled a little, but followed suit and did the same.

They spoke idly of Rodney's classes, the ones he was teaching as well as the ones he was taking, as John kept an eye on Atlantis while she paced, lay down, and got back up to resume pacing again.

A while later a page came by with not only dinner, but Carson as well. "I heard tale that your time had come, lassie," Carson said affectionately to Atlantis, patting her on the neck as the page set down the tray of food on top of a nearby barrel and left. "Would you mind me taking a wee bit of a peek to see how you're coming along?"

Rodney poked John hard in the side with a finger. "See? I _told_ you she should have a Healer watching her instead me!"

John batted Rodney's hand away from his side and relayed Atlantis' answer to Carson. "She says that it was nice of you to drop by and that she doesn't mind you having a look."

Carson rolled his eyes at Rodney as he came up to Atlantis' side and ran his hands over her side and down her flank towards her tail. "Actually, Rodney," he said with an abstracted air as he scanned her with his Gift, "a Companion generally doesn't need a Healer when it comes to giving birth as long as the foal isn't breech. Her Herald is normally more than capable of giving her all the assistance she needs. It's good that you're getting some experience now so you'll know what to do when Cadman decides to have a wee one."

Rodney made a disgusted face, as if Carson had failed him somehow. "Figures."

John covered over his mouth with a hand to muffle his snickers and Carson's attention switched back to his surroundings. "You look good to go, love," he said to Atlantis, giving her a pat as he stepped away. "The colt is heading out front feet first as he ought. Another couple of hours and I think you'll be ready for the big push if you keep going at this rate."

"Thanks, Carson," John said, standing up. "We appreciate you coming by."

"Ach, 'tis no problem, lad," Carson replied, waving a dismissive hand. "I'm always glad to look in on the ladies when it's their time. Feel free to give me a call if anything should go amiss, although I think it unlikely."

John nodded and waved goodbye as Carson left with one last smile at Atlantis and a puckish look of amusement at Rodney. He turned and slapped Rodney lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, buddy, let's eats some dinner while it's still warm."

They got their dinners from the tray and then settled back down on the stools and ate. John took Rodney's plate after they were finished and put them back on the tray and went over to check on Atlantis again. _You're doing good, sweetie_, he thought to her soothingly, rubbing her neck as she stretched and groaned.

_Next time I decide to entertain one of the stallions, remind me of how uncomfortable this is_, she griped at him as she lowered her head to her knees and breathed out heavily.

_Sure thing_, he replied, humoring her. He had no intention of actually butting in on her love life like that and he was fairly sure that if he tried to do as she asked later, he'd get an earful from her on the subject. It was just the discomfort talking.

John sat back down next to Rodney who was impatiently tapping his fingers on his knees. "Well, this is just loads of excitement," he said caustically.

"Could be worse," John replied, smirking back at him. "She's actually going pretty quickly. If she were on the slow end of things the exciting bit wouldn't come until probably the early hours of tomorrow."

Rodney heaved a sigh and crossed his arms, looking disgruntled. "This was not how I thought I'd be spending my evening."

John tilted a sardonic eyebrow at him, "I didn't know that you and your homework and grading had such a close relationship."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny," Rodney shot back and then sighed. "I'm bored, if you must know. At least homework and grading would give me something to _do_." His hands raised up and fluttered in frustration. "I'm not good with this waiting thing! How do you stand it?"

"Lots of practice, I suppose," John replied. At Rodney's questioning look, he continued, "My family raises horses. When I was growing up I spent a lot of time at the stables, watched over a lot of mares giving birth." He tilted his head in Atlantis' direction. "When I became the Equitation instructor, I also took over helping the unattached female Companions with their births. And to be honest, Companions are a lot easier."

Rodney blinked. "They are?"

"Yeah," John nodded. "For one, they're better tempered about the whole thing. Pregnant mares are downright nasty towards the end because the pregnancy makes them so uncomfortable. Also, you can communicate with a Companion. Makes it a whole lot easier if you need tell her to stay still while you move the foal around to make it easier for her to give birth."

"Huh," Rodney grunted thoughtfully. "I'd never thought of that."

"Well, you don't seem to be the kind of guy who's spent a lot of time around horses, so I wouldn't have expected you to," John allowed with a shrug. His gaze drifted over to Atlantis as she stopped moving and bowed her head to her knees, groaning a bit.

Rodney fidgeted as he looked away. "Yes, well, circumstance never leaned in the direction of me spending a lot of time in a barn until fairly recently. I'm a scholar, not a farmer."

"Hey, it's okay. Heralds are a pretty diverse bunch, really," John said, bumping Rodney companionably with his shoulder. "Teyla was a nomad before she was Chosen and was basically _born_ on a horse, but Chuck was a fisherman and Vala was a thief."

"_Was_ a thief?" Rodney shot back knowingly. "I'm pretty sure she still _is_ a thief. Not to mention crazy."

John unleashed a great honking round of laughter at that. "Yeah, you're right," he finally replied when he'd gotten his amusement back under control, "But now she does it under orders. Well, unless she's teasing Daniel, that is."

Rodney chuckled at that, one corner of his mouth turned up in amusement. To put him even more at ease, John started dredging up the names of every Herald he could think of and telling Rodney what they had been before they'd been Chosen. He was starting to run out of names when Atlantis stopped her current round of pacing and her water burst.

"Oh, ick," Rodney said, looking a little green as Atlantis moved away from the wet area and lowered herself onto the floor of the foaling barn. "What happened?"

John went over to her and looked her over as she laid her head down and strained, her flanks rippling. "Her water broke, that's what happened. Come over here, things are going to happen pretty quickly from here on out." Rodney made a face but came over and knelt next to John.

"Okay, you're doing great, sweetie, now all you've got to do is keep pushing. It's almost over," John encouraged her out loud as he gently rubbed her back.

"Um, yeah, keep doing...whatever it is that your doing," Rodney mumbled as he put out an awkward hand and patted her gingerly.

John could tell that Atlantis was too focused on what she was doing to respond, and he watched as she twitched her tail off to the side and gave another straining push. A hoof slipped outside briefly before retreating back in again.

"Was that a hoof?" Rodney asked, looking green again. "That wasn't a hoof, was it? It wouldn't have gone back in if it were a hoof, would it?

John continued to rub Atlantis and kept a close eye on her. "Yes, Rodney, that was a hoof. The birth canal is slippery and it takes a few tries to push the foal out enough that it doesn't slip back in."

"Oh gods," Rodney moaned, covering his face as Atlantis strained again and the foal's hoof came back out again. "This is way more that I ever wanted to see concerning someone I know giving birth!"

"Rodney! Quit freaking out and watch!" John snapped at him. "You need to learn about this for Cadman's sake."

Rodney moaned again but removed his hands from his face to look at Atlantis as the foal's hoof slipped back until only the tip of it still showed. He stared at it, looking distinctly queasy at that moment. "If I get sick from watching this, I don't want to hear you ragging on me about it, because I _told_ you that bodily fluids make me nauseous!"

"Yeah, yeah," John shot back, rolling his eyes. But seeing as how it really did look like Rodney was going to pass out any second now, John started rattling off information on what to look for as the foal started coming out, what direction the hoofs were pointing meant and what steps to take to get the foal turned if necessary.

The flood of information actually worked and Rodney seemed to settle a bit and his color improved. He even made more of an effort to watch what was going on. "Um, it looks like the hooves are pointing the right direction, right?" Rodney said uncertainly after Atlantis had given a few more pushes and both of the foal's hooves were out as well as the forelegs. "And what's this stuff covering them?"

"That's the caul, and yeah, the legs are going the right direction," John said approvingly as he ran a calming hand down Atlantis' neck. She ignored him and strained again. "The head's coming next."

Rodney watched in what appeared to be reluctant interest as Atlantis worked the foal's head and shoulders out. She looked back at what she'd accomplished so far and then dropped her head down onto the floor, closed her eyes and breathed heavily. "Is she okay?" Rodney asked in concern.

"Yeah, she's fine," John replied, giving the foal's head and shoulders a good look to make sure that it was still positioned correctly for easy delivery. "She's just resting a bit. This was the hard part for her and she needs a breather."

Rodney blinked. "Oh." He reached out and patted her gingerly on the side. "Um, good going there. Uh, it's all downhill from here?"

John turned his face away and huffed in quiet amusement at Rodney's awkward encouragement before turning back and saying, "Yeah, it's going to be much easier for her from here on out."

Once Atlantis had rested enough, she raised her head back up and began straining again. A few more pushes, and the foal came out entirely. John saw it struggle against the caul still surrounding it and quickly reached over to start tearing it away from the foal's face, explaining in rapid words to Rodney, "If the caul doesn't break away immediately, you need to get it off the foal or it will die from lack of air."

"Eugh," Rodney said, staring at it in sick fascination. "It looks slimy. It's not slimy, is it?"

John held the removed caul out to him. "Here, touch it and find out."

Rodney reached out to put a hesitant finger on the the caul. He quickly drew it back and shook his hand frantically, going, "Ew, ew, ew! Oh, that's gross!"

John grinned at him and disposed of the caul and washed his hands as Atlantis licked her colt. "If you think that's gross, wait until you have to inspect the afterbirth to make sure all of it came out!" he exclaimed impishly.

"Oh, gods!" moaned Rodney as he continued to hold his hand as far from his body as he could until he got to the bucket and washed his hands as well. "You mean there's more?"

Atlantis abruptly stood up and the umbilical cord broke away from her colt. John handed Rodney a pot and a brush. "Here, apply this to where the cord broke away. It's to keep infection out."

"You're just doing this to torture me, aren't you?" Rodney said sourly as he took the brush and pot from him. He knelt next to the wobbly colt. "Um, excuse me, I just need to put a bit of this on your tummy, okay? Please don't kick me," he said to him, then delicately dabbed a brush full of the antiseptic onto the area. The colt watched him curiously, his head wobbling uncertainly.

John smiled as Rodney leaned sideways and put the pot and brush down on one of the stools. "He's a little young to be kicking you yet, but I'm sure he appreciates the heads up."

Atlantis nosed the colt gently and the little one started to try to get up onto his feet. Rodney reached out to give the colt a hand up and John caught one of his hands and pulled him away. "What? I was just trying to help!" Rodney protested.

"I know you were, buddy, but he really can do this on his own," John explained patiently as they both moved away to give the colt room to move in his struggles to stand. "Just give him a little time."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Well, fine then. Since we've already spent hours here waiting for him to come out, what's a few more while we wait for him to figure out the mechanics of standing?"

John released his hand and patted him on the shoulder. "Well you know what they say, buddy - patience is a virtue. Besides even if you helped him up, we'd still have to wait around a while because we've got more stuff to do yet."

Rodney's expression turned rueful. "Right. You mentioned something about afterbirth earlier? What undoubtedly gross thing is that?"

John explained as they both watched the colt fall over a couple of times before it finally mastered the art of remaining on four feet and stood shakily next to his mother. "After the foal is born, the lining of the womb sloughs off and comes out. That's the afterbirth. We'll have to check it to make sure that it's all there and that there are no chunks missing that could be still left inside Atlantis. Checking it as soon as it is out and calling Carson to deal with the remainders, if needed, will prevent Atlantis from developing any serious infections."

Rodney made a face. "Ugh. That sounds just as disgusting as I thought it would be."

John shrugged. "Depends on what you're used to, I guess. But it's better to be safe than sorry with something like that."

Rodney sighed and sat down on one of the stools. "And you're not letting me out of this either, I suppose?"

"Nope," John replied, grinning at him.

Rodney rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I guess I'm stuck sitting around some more so you can get your yucks when I finally do chuck up my dinner."

John slapped him companionably on the shoulder before he went back to stand next to Atlantis. "It won't be that bad, Rodney, honest. You've been doing great so far."

A while later the afterbirth came out and Atlantis stepped away from it, the colt stumbling after her uncertainly. John beckoned Rodney back over and knelt down next to it. Rodney swallowed manfully and knelt down beside him. "Now look," John said, spreading the afterbirth out flat, "you spread it out and check for tears or holes. See? This side looks good, no tears or holes." He debated for a moment, then asked, "Think you can turn it over and check the other side yourself?"

Rodney paled. "Do I have to?"

John sighed, a little disappointed. "No, you don't have to. But you're only putting off the inevitable, you know. You'll be the one responsible for doing this for Cadman."

Rodney looked at it uncertainly, then pressed his lips together and tilted his chin up. He swallowed convulsively, then quickly grabbed it, flopped it over, and then shook his hands spastically. "Ugh!"

Beaming with pride, John handed him the bucket of water and soap and watched Rodney wash his hands thoroughly. "Atta boy, Rodney! I knew you could do it! That wasn't so bad, now, was it?"

"Yes! Yes, it was!" Rodney protested as he soaped his hands up a second time. "That is the single most disgusting thing I've ever had the displeasure to lay my hands on! If Cadman ever gets pregnant, I swear I will kill myself before I do that again! You hear me, Cadman? Kill myself!"

John chuckled and bumped him in the shoulder. "Settle down, buddy, the worst is over now. Now I want you to look at this side and tell me if you see any tears or holes in it."

Rodney gave him a sour glare as he dried his hands on the towel that John handed him, then turned and inspected the afterbirth closely. "Um, it's looking pretty whole to me. I don't see any rips or holes in it, do you?"

John grinned as he washed his own hands. "Nope, it's looking pretty good to me too. Looks like my lady here is in the clear."

Atlantis whickered softly and nuzzled the colt as it began to nurse. _That is good to hear_, she said to John, sounding tired. _Thank you for being there for me. And Rodney, too. I noticed that he did much better than he thought he would. You bring out the best in him, John_.

John flushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. _He just underestimates himself a bit and gets himself too wound up sometimes. I just give him a bump every once and a while to get him back on track. It's nothing much._, he averred.

Rodney looked at him quizzically and seemed about to ask him a question, when John interrupted him by saying, "Okay, buddy, let's get out of here and let them have some bonding time, what do you say?" and he grasped Rodney's forearm and started pulling him toward the door. "We'll go get a celebratory beer or two at this inn I know. I'm buying."

"What? Um, beer? Okay, sure," Rodney replied, looking a little confused. "But shouldn't you get rid of the afterbirth first? It'll rot and draw flies if you just leave it there."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the afterbirth," John drawled, dragging him out of the barn. "Atlantis will take care of it."

Rodney gave him a look. "What do you mean by that?"

John smirked at him as he caught a glimpse of Atlantis starting to eat it as he closed the barn door behind him. "I think I oughta wait to tell you about that until after you've had a couple of beers, buddy."


End file.
